DE-PS 360 112 discloses a needle shaft device for producing types of fabric with alternate plain and leno weave.
The shafts are raised in a controlled manner in this instance by the slay being retracted by means of a carrier which is connected to the slay arm. By changing the manner in which the shafts are raised, it is possible to produce plain weave, and by successively raising the same shaft with lateral displacement thereof, it is possible to produce leno weave. In order to form the leno shed, a conventional shaft is laterally displaced with the shed in the closed state so that the warp threads of this shaft can be guided over the needle tips and warp threads of the other shaft which is a needle shaft.
If the needle shaft over whose needle tips the warp threads of the second shaft, that is to say, the conventional shaft, have been guided is raised, the leno shed is formed.
When the plain shed is formed, the lateral displacement of the warp threads is dispensed with; the shafts are raised alternately at regular intervals.
From the sequence described for forming a leno and plain shed, it can be seen that a fabric having alternate plain and leno weaves can be produced, that is to say, a plain weave can first be formed in the fabric and subsequently a leno weave. It is not disclosed how, during a weaving cycle, that is to say, from one reed beat-up operation to the next, both a plain weave fabric and a leno weave fabric can be produced.
Consequently, it is not disclosed what means could be provided for simultaneously producing weaves of this type in a fabric.
A device for producing a fabric having plain weaves and leno weaves is known from DE-PS 646 462 and has two needle combs which are located one above the other in one plane.
The needle combs are controlled independently of each other, whereby it is possible to change the weave during operation of the loom in such a manner that, after one or more leno weaves, plain weaves can also be produced.
However, the document does not disclose how plain and leno weaves can be formed in a fabric at the same time and what means are used for the production thereof.
A loom for producing a fabric comprising stationary, leno and weft threads is known from DE 101 28 538 A1.
This document also does not disclose how plain or leno weaves can be produced simultaneously during the production of fabric.